character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Fodsel
|-|Synopsis= Emily Fodsel is a character in the Abnormalverse. |-|Appearance= |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Relationships |-|Skills, Abnormality, and Techniques= Skills Abnormality Emily’s Abnormality is The Zoo. Like many animalistic Abnormalities, it allows Emily to mimic and shapeshift into an animal. However, The Zoo is particularly unique among them. Animal Indexing Rather than transform into a specific animal, Emily has the ability to transform into any animal that she sees, or “indexes”, allowing her to change into these animals at will. She must be present near the animal in order for her powers to work, and can't use pictures. Unlike other Abnormals with similar powers, Emily is unable to go in-between a human and an animal, meaning that she must choose to become an animal or not, and she can't use their traits while remaining human. This also means that she can't “fuse” different animals together. If Emily scans an animal who has an Abnormality, she doesn't gain that Abnormality. Animalistic Abnormality Replication If Emily sees an Abnormal who has an animal based power and indexes them, she can turn into that specific animal. The only time she used this aspect of her power was on Dick, which allowed her to become a sperm whale. Indexed Animals Emily has added the following animals to her “index”. Thanks to her aspiring career, she's been able to add more than a few to her collection. She claims that she can change into over a few hundred animals. The following animals are common ones she utilizes the most. Emily has a preference for transforming into small animals, due to it putting less of a strain on her. Notable Forms: *'Ragdoll' (Bessie) - Emily’s first indexed animal, coming from her own cat, Bessie. Emily finds it useful for tracking and listening in on conversations, and its powerful senses are great for maneuvering at night. *'Bullfrog' - Emily states that her favorite form is that of a bullfrog, using its agility to move great distances and traverse watery surfaces in a short amount of time. She uses the agility of the bullfrog in conjunction with other transformations such as the flea and crocodile to full effect for surprise attacks. *'Pigeon' - She uses the form of a pigeon to fly. It was the second animal she ever indexed after she encountered it as a cat. *'Koi' - Emily uses a koi transformation the most when entering freshwater environments. She considers it her second favorite, behind the bullfrog, and enjoys swimming in it the most. *'Orca' - The orca is a transformation that Emily commonly uses in saltwater environments. She prefers it to the sperm whale due to its smaller size (less strain), and status as an apex predator (less likely to be attacked). *'Sperm Whale' (from Dick) - While Emily has never personally encountered a sperm whale, she was still able to index one thanks to Dick’s Abnormality. She'll use it to enter deeper parts of the ocean, though the strain of the transformation can tire her quickly due to its size, thus preventing her from using it often. *'Saltwater Crocodile' - Indexed from a zoo. While Emily hardly considers herself a fighter, she has become a crocodile on several occasions in order to defend herself. It's possibly her most used transformation for fighting. *'Axolotl' - Because wounds transfer between transformations, Emily has often made use of an axolotl form in order to heal herself slightly quicker. Other Transformations Used: *Raccoon *Shih Tzu *Great White Shark *Grasshopper *Slug *Octopus *Rabbit *Orangutan *Box Turtle *Flea *Goldfish *Black Widow *Nurse Shark *Horseshoe Crab *Portuguese Man O’ War *Housefly *Giant Isopod *Barreleye *Acorn Barnacle *Hermit Crab |-|Notes= |-|Art= Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Abnormalverse Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)